monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Marolyn "Maro" Skellington
Warning: '''This character is from a multi fandom crossover roleplay/story I'm doing with a friend. Possibly Triggering topics, including homosexuality, crossdressing, boy love, and secrets, will be mentioned and possibly added to this article. Read at your own risk. Physical Description Marolyn is a bit selfcontious of his body, wearing corsets to make himself seem thinner and more feminin while his body has been noted to be similar to a porcelain doll in color and shape, like that of a small child. His eyes are an odd grey shade that, if he daydreams while looking at someone, can seem to look into your soul, though they can't. His eyebrows are drawn on, seeing as he is part doll he had the choices of sewing them on or drawing them on. His lips aren't very plump, but he knows how to make them seem fuller with makeup. Being part doll he has had many surgeries on his throat, allowing him to have multipul voice boxes. Because of this he has a wide range of ways he can sound, from a soft feminin voice to a raspy/growly demonic voice, but it also makes it hard for him to remeber his real voice, having left his origenal voice box in with the others. Under the wig(s) his hair is a bright red like his mothers. His actuall body is mostly doll, like his mothers, but his limbs from the elbows and knees further are skeleton, so he wears gloves and thigh high stockings to hide the bones. His clothing and make up choice seems to only help accent his feminin traits, heels accenting his calfs, slightly puffy tops making his arms look thinner and his chest larger, winged eyeliner making his eyes look sleek while smokey makeup makes him hade a mysterious look. And by having them all in darker colors and tones, he looks paler. Personality Marolyn is very sociable, optimistic, and open when in public, smiling and treating people with respect and kindness, though that is what he was to taught to do. When in priviate he can be a bit isolated and calculating, almost a complete 180 from what a lot of people see, though he still has his optimisum. He gained his father's curiosity, being from Halloween Town, Maro likes to learn about "Normies", holidays, emotions, "rituals", and the more modern monsters and the monster created by mutation. There is a fairly long list of things that he has never experienced, some of which many others would find very strange or even relise how lucky they are to have/know about it. Maro also likes a good joke and has been known to pull a few pranks, not many, but a few, typically revenge based. At times, because of how Marolyn was raised, he can sound snobby and rude. He never means to, but his teachings to be a proper ruler and be the next Pumpkin King caused his speach to be similar to that of a very educated English man, using long words and even longer sentances, not to mention how he rambles about things. Relationships Family 'Jack: '''Marolyn's relationship with his father is an odd one. Jack cares deeply for his son, but is confused as to his son's choices in life. He was against letting his son go to Monster HIgh, wanting to keep his son home to focus on his training, but let his son choose after having enough information. He left a few rules for his son though. #Be proud of who you are. #Don't hide from oppertunity #Be a responsible monster '''Sally: '''Sally adores her son and the monster he is. She supports him in any way she can, even helping him make his first dress and wig. She cares deeply for him and never wants harm to befall him. She was sceptical about Monster High, but after much research she felt comfortable letting him go there, even buying him a place to stay while in the "Normie" world. She left her son with a book of songs and some words. "You may be a noble with the purest of hearts, but a true king fights with his men, no matter how bloody the fight is." '''Lock, Shock, & Barrel: '''Boogie's Boys are like uncles to Maro, even shaperoning his first Halloween out of the castle. Lock, being a prankster, taught Maro how to prank, causing them to fight threw gags. Barrel always made him laugh, when the Prince was little, Barrel was more like a human pillow, as Maro grew, he became more of grunt used to help him train. Shock was the one to open Marolyn's mind to things such as wearing girls clothes and likeing boys. The three for the most part were babysitters but also some of the first friends Maro had. '''Zero: '''Zero Loves Maro. Zero was there for his birth and played guard hound for most of his life, even now Zero will get protective of him. '''Samantha: '''Sam helps Maro out a lot with the transition between Halloween Town and even helps him connect to his Uncle Slender and Aunt Witch. It's not to uncommon to find them chatting about things or, at times, making a comment on how the bullies really need to learn a leason. ''Friends '''Deuce: Deuce and Maro were fairly fast friends. After an insident with Manny and a few video game referances they "clicked". It wasn't uncommon to find Maro waiting after Casket Ball games and chilling with the team, crackign a joke and laughing, being one of the boys. Maro tends to go to Deuce about most troubles or when he doesn't understand something and he doesn't want to ask Samantha. At first Deuce would laugh, thinking its a joke but after relizing Maro was serious would explain things. Deuce tends to come to Maro about romance troubles, which typically gets him the "They should love you for you, you shouldn't have to change who you are" speach. Otherwise, they are bros. Jackson: '''They are slight friends, meeting threw Deuce. It's not uncommon to find them chilling inbetween classes bouncing theories or discussing homework, that or Maro's "home" life. At some point they've even stayed at the others house to watch movies and play games, Jackson having brough Maro on to his side of the long running game between him, Deuce, Clawd, and Gill. '''Twyla: After meeting thru Sam, they have small conversations, but seemed to be able to talk thru the silence better, having a mutual understanding of eachother and enjoying the other's company. 'Billy: '''Billy was one of the first people Maro actually met, both having stayed behind in art to clean the room. Maro was intreged at first, no knowing of creatures that could go invisable without being a ghost. Though the emotions grew into a very strong friendship, and eventually more, thanks to Scarah. ''Romance Marolyn has had almost been in arranged marriages before so the idea of romances was origenally pointless to him. He saw no point in it, though his teachings taught him that he would have to marry to have an heir at some point. After Shock telling him it was okay to like other males though he became observant. He'd look around though he never felt a spark... That is until he saw a broom sweeping by itself. After that he gained a crush on the Invisible boy, but would rather keep it at friendship then lose him. After some ghost intervention though things work out... Sort of... Trivia * Marolyn, for quite some time was thought to have been a girl or that he identified as female when he is a boy and proud of it. *His birthday is Halloween. *He may lack knowledge of the real world, but he somehow managed to get every game console and video game ever, including country exclusives. *He had the school believing he was a normie until his friends came to visit while his parents were there, leading to Maro's friends and family not talking to him for quite some time. *Maro tries to hide that he has low selfesteem. *Maro has broken every bone on his arms and legs eccept his ring finger. *Even though he can't feel pain, temperature, and other things, Maro is still able to touch and feel people and objects. Photos Maro head.png|Maro With Natural Hair. Creator notes This is my character, if you take him you are stealing him. Thank you for reading. Have a nice day. Category:Original Characters Category:Skeleton Category:Males